Tatsurou Tanabe
is the father of Tatsumi Tanabe and owner of the ramen shop God Ramen Tatsumi. Appearance Tatsurou is slightly overweight and wears his black work shirt and bandana. His shirts reads "God Ramen Tatsumi" in Japanese. He also has some light stubble on his chin. Personality Tatsurou is shown to love his wife very much, even a little too much, crying out that he misses her when she was only gone for a weekend. He is also seen to be very hardworking. However he is a little weak-willed, enough to let Misuzu extort him for more pay. Background Before his son Tatsumi was born, Tatsurou was described as being a slacker but that all changed when Tatsumi was finally born. Tatsurou pulled his act together and made a ramen shop, God Ramen Tatsumi, naming it after his newborn son. Some years later his daughter Akiko was also born. Plot His son Tatsumi brought in three friends; Tomo, Misuzu, and Carol, for part time work to earn some money. Tatsurou thanked them saying that he really needed the help after his wife left for the weekend to visit her parents. Tatsurou burst into tears because of how much he missed her.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 733 While greeting the girls he notes that Tomo and Misuzu are cute. Realising Carol was a foreigner, he asked her if she could speak Japanese when she replies "I can't speak Japanese" in English he is surprised. She then reveals that she lied and can speak fluent Japanese, Tatsurou's surprise turned into concern for the girl asking Misuzu if Carol was okay.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 734 When Tomo and Carol try on the uniforms, they happen to look very maid-like, Tatsurou and Tatsumi admire from afar. When Tomo told him the uniforms didn't have a very "ramen shop feeling to them" He simply replied that maybe they didn't have to be a ramen shop.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 735 When customers start coming into the shop, Tomo messes up an order. Tatsurou reassures her that its normal for first-timers to make mistakes. With Carol wanting cake and Misuzu telling him that orders are piling up Tatsurou was thankful that Tomo was the normal one.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 739 After Carol brought in customers due to her unique advertising skills, Tatsurou was shocked at the large number of new people. He started worrying about the impact more customers would have on the ingredients supply. Misuzu already took care of it, even taking money out of the safe and instructing Tomo to go to the wholesale market. When Tomo returns carrying all the groceries on her shoulder Tatsurou realises that she wasn't the normal one after all. He later tells his son that those girls are really something.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 742 With business booming Tatsurou states that with the girls' help they could become the biggest shop in town. Not realising that they were only working until the break was over, Tatsumi failed to mention that bit.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 749 After the three days were over Tatsurou paid the girls, with a little added bonus (he was extorted by Misuzu).Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 751 Tatsurou is saddened that the girls have to quit, but they later agree to come back some time and work some more. However Tatsurou soon realised that dealing with Misuzu is a lot like dealing with the devil.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 752 References Category:Male Characters